


new year, same two boys incredibly in love with each other

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years, kiss, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Ace and Sanji end the old year and start the new one with a kiss.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	new year, same two boys incredibly in love with each other

A birthday cake from the gentlecook to the tender cowboy was long forgotten to soft lips pressed against each other.

The TV was blaring with a countdown, people dressed in multiple layers to combat the cold air. Ace and Sanji kept their warm bodies held together by limbs tangled under a blanket.

When the timer ran down to zero, the two mumbled “Happy New Year” into the kiss without daring to break it for a second. The words were so quiet, but they were just loud enough for the both of them to hear. 

That was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic of the year! I wanted to end it off with some acesan!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> Also, come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), where I post updates about what I'm working on!


End file.
